


eye of the beholder

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Magnus calls Alec handsome. Alec hasfeelings.





	eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I got called handsome and it made me _really fuckin happy_ and this is basically just me projecting my feelings onto a fictional character. 
> 
> NB- I'm agender, not trans. If I come off as, like, rude or ignorant, lmk. Like I said, this is literally just what I was feeling so.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my dear friend Maria and Hedgehog-o-brien for looking this over, and [humansunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine) for giving me the idea for trans Alec.

_Well don't_ you _look handsome_.

Magnus' words echo through Alec's head, and he can't stop the growing smile on his face. He's not entirely sure why this compliment in particular is filling him with what feels like euphoria, but it just _is_.

It could be because he felt kinda dysphoric today and the words were a bit - okay, a _lot_ \- of a confidence boost. It could be because it was unexpected - he hadn't really put much thought into his appearance when he was getting dressed for his date with Magnus, and Magnus had just _opened the door_ of his loft and _said those words_. It could be because it's the first time someone who wasn't his family has ever called him _handsome_ \- unprompted, too.

It's probably a combination of all of those, and maybe more reasons besides. But honestly? Alec doesn't really _care_. Magnus had called him _handsome_ and he's just _happy_ about it. He's not gonna make it into anything more or less.

He pulls his phone out from his pocket and, before he can talk himself out of it, he calls Magnus. He needs to say _something_ to Magnus, to appease the bright, amorphous _joy_ in his chest, even if he doesn't think he can really form words right now.

Magnus picks up immediately. "Alexander," he says, his voice light. "What's up, darling?"

Alec smiles. "I just - I wanted to say thank you," he replies. He can't say _for what_ \- for going on a date with me, for being my boyfriend, for calling me handsome, for being _you_ \- but he hopes all of that is implied in his voice. "For - just - _thank_ you, Magnus."

Magnus is silent, and Alec can almost see his face - soft and devoid of makeup, cat eyes blinking slowly and an almost shy smile growing on his lips. "You're welcome, Alexander," he eventually says, seemingly sensing that Alec isn't going to say anything else. It makes Alec's smile grow even more. He loves how Magnus just seems to _understand_ him.

Alec honestly wouldn't _mind_ just staying silent on the phone with Magnus, even just listening to him _breathe_ \- which, _wow_, that's _sappy_ as _shit_ \- but Magnus decides to start talking, filling the silence with his lovely voice, and Alec thinks to himself _holy shit, I'm so in love with this man_.

And honestly? It's a nice feeling. He's gonna enjoy it for as long as he possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about being in love? The sappy stuff? That ain't me. I'm aro and I don't have an SO (especially one as awesome as Magnus lmao). I hope that part was realistic too.


End file.
